France Lemon
by Danie Swift
Summary: Things get a little steamy between France and an overworked girl named Kelly. Failed summary but story is better.


**Hey here is my second lemon. Again thank god for sd cards. XD I finally finished it. I will also be publishing the next chapter in the Russia's Kiss story sometime this week so you can all look forward to that. Thanks for reading my stuff!**

**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

Writer: Danie Swift

Fandom: Hetalia

R.C.: Kelly

Personality: Sweet, but overworked so very stressed

Appearance: Brown Hair, Hazel Eyes

Kelly drove home from her work stressed at the fact that her fellow co-workers failed to get any of the problems that were at hand solved, leaving her to pick up all the slack. When she got to her house she was surprised to find that the front door was already unlocked. "Who on earth could it be?" She wondered aloud. As soon as she walked through the front door, that question had already been answered, the smells coming out of her house when she opened the door were enough to tell her that France was over.

"France?" Kelly called walking into the living room. "Bonjour, Mademoiselle." France answered coming into the living room from the kitchen. "France what are you doing here?" Kelly asked. "Isn't it obvious Kelly, I came to see you." France replied. "Really. . . Ok." Kelly said a bit hesitantly. "Why don't you come in and relax." France then said pointing to the kitchen. After walking into the kitchen she saw that France had prepared a wonderful meal for her with all her favorite foods. "Ok I'll forgive you for barging into my house because of this." Kelly said walking towards the table and sitting down taking in the smells. France walked up behind her and whispered in her ear "But first.~" He spun her chair around so she was facing him. "There's a little appetizer that goes with this." She gasped as he tore off her shirt leaving her chest exposed except for her bra. Kelly blushes hoping he wouldn't notice. Unfortunately for her, he does. "Aww are you that affected by me that much Madame? Never would have thought you would be so wet because of me. Honhonhon~" This caused her to blush even harder.

"No I am not Francis!" He then reached down and took off her skirt, yanking the zipper down and pulling it off. "Evidently not Mademoiselle." He said as he snaked his hand into her panties, brushing against her clit. This caused her to blush even harder. He started to rub, causing her to moan with pleasure. "Really, your body seems to say otherwise, non?" He removed his fingers causing Kelly to whine at the loss of contact."Damn it Francis, what am i to do with you." She said with a pout. "Maybe you should let me do what I want with you tonight. Non?" He said while picking her up and carrying her toward the bedroom, leaving all of her clothes discarded on the floor.

"You know what, I think I will tonight Francis." Kelly said, the lust becoming very apparent. "That's good to hear because I was planning on doing just that even if you had said no." He replied. "Oh so nice to know Francis." Kelly replied sarcastically not really caring if he did or not. Just then they had reached the bedroom door. Without setting her down, he reached out and opened the bedroom door. Crossing the Rom in three long strides he tossed her on the bed. "Francis." she whined, clearly not appreciating the rough treatment. "Don't worry, I will make it up soon enough Kelly." He replied, a wild smirk growing on his face. "What are you thinking about?" She asked, wary of the dark look in his eye. "You will see soon enough Kelly." he replied, the dark glint in his eyes growing. he then flipped her over and removed her bra in one quick movement. How he is able to do that, she'll never know. "I think you'll enjoy what I have planned quite a bit." He whispered in her ear, before yanking her panties off. She gasped as the cold air hit her. He flipped her back over and kissed her while reaching into the drawer next to the bed. She was so absorbed in the kiss that she didn't notice that he had pulled something out until he broke the kiss. She looked down and saw the big dildo in his hand. She shivered in apprehension at what was before her. Francis noticed the lust in her eyes as well as her shiver of apprehension. "Excited aren't we Madame. Excited for what will happen very soon." He said the while slowly rubbing the big black dildo around her clit. "Francis!" She mewled out. He chuckled at that. "You like this quite a bit don't you Madame." He said, slowly drawing out each word as if to torture her with the wait even more. 'God just do it already Francis!' She said quietly in her mind, or so she thought. She must have accidentally said it out loud or he had read her mind or something because he got an amazed look on his face and said "So you really are enjoying this tonight. Wow your so impatient!~" then he flashed his signature perverted grin, causing her to shiver from the apprehension and lust building within her. "Your no fair Francis!" She exclaimed, a pout forming on her face again. "Don't worry Kelly, you will enjoy this; I promise." He said with a smirk. Then with no warning at all, he shoved the dildo into her. She gasped at the sudden change and tried to relax her muscles. Francis looked down at her and when she seemed to be ready, he started to move it in and out of her. The effect was instantaneous. She started mewling and moaning from the pleasure. "Frannciss~" she ground out in the clutches of bliss. Just as she was about to have her orgasm he pulled it out. She whined at the loss. Soon after he spread her legs a little more positioning his head between them. "Oh I will make sure you enjoy it to the fullest." He said, voice completely saturated with lust. With that he started making her scream with pleasure because of his talented tongue. "Frannnciss!~" She ground out in the midst of pleasure. A few minutes later she screamed in pleasure and collapsed seeing white as she came. Francis watched her collapsed on the bed panting and smiled. "Told you that you would enjoy it." He said, the dark glint in his eyes very apparent. He proceeded to take the rest of his clothes off. When he had finished, he grabbed her legs and pulled her closer lining up his cock to her entrance. Within seconds he slammed it into her making her gasp. He pounded into her mercilessly for minutes before they both came seeing white as they came. Both of them collapsed on the bed and curled up together. "So I take it you liked it." Francis said after a few moments still panting slightly. "I didn't like it Francis. I loved it." Kelly said, also panting still. With this he grinned wickedly. "Then maybe we should do this again Kelly. Ohonhonhonhon" he said doing his signature perverted laugh once more. "Maybe." Kelly replied halfheartedly not really caring weather or not they did it again. Soon after they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading my stuff and please review! If you want a lemon with a certain character in it feel free to leave a review about that or pm me because I would love to try it.**


End file.
